Worth
by MusicIsMyLifeBlood
Summary: ON HOLD UNTIL JULY cos thats when my Exams end.
1. Default Chapter

Worth  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Ranma, neither would I want to.   
  
Oh and the rest of the Ranma ½ Chars   
  
don't belong to me either although at some point in this story there will be a character that does belong to me.  
  
A/N: Read my Author's Bio before you begin reading this and the reason for any differences will become apparent.  
  
Thank you  
  
Questions? Feel free to E-mail 'em to me at Damian_triste@hotmail.com whether to ask Questions or just to say 'Hi!' I won't mind.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"…" Spoken  
  
'…' Thoughts  
  
It was raining. The skies were black with the promise of a few days of the same.   
  
A lone figure is seen, walking down the street by a few shop keepers closing down their respective stores but they pay scant attention to the man draped in a black overcoat,   
  
they cant clearly see his features but their attention returns to closing down their shops, after all it is fairly late, not that the lone figure cares. Being able to walk in the rain is definitely a blessing. The man looks up and allows the rain to purge away his last dark thoughts.  
  
Thoughts about Her. He shouldn't be thinking about her. He knows he shouldn't, but he doesn't care. He would bring her back, whatever he had to do, he would. His silent musings are interrupted by a scream emitting from a nearby alleyway. The man sprinted towards the terrified voice.  
  
"No! Please leave me alone. I'm just looking for someone" the girl stated in a desperate voice, sobbing in terror.  
  
"Well of course you can look for whoever it is, but after we've had some fun"  
  
The figure heard this and rage slowly built in his breast.  
  
'How dare he? Putrid Defiler!'  
  
He was going to end this as soon as possible. He stepped in to the mouth of the alley and saw a girl huddled into a corner beaten and bloody, the angle of light hid her face from his view but that wasn't important. This was someone who needed his help, that's all that mattered to him.  
  
"Leave her alone" he stated in a neutral voice, not exhibiting any traces of violence or hostility towards the man leering at the girl.  
  
Still with his back turned the attacker spat out "G'way she's mine and I ain't sharin'!"  
  
The figure burst forwards and pinned the man to the alley wall, the attacker hung from the figure's grip on him, his feet dangling a foot above the floor.  
  
The figure glanced at the bedraggled looking girl but couldn't tell whether how serious her injuries were, because the light still wasn't at the right angle. He turned back to the waste of human flesh writhing in his hand, and then rage overcame him.  
  
"Scream for me" the figure gently whispered, into his ear, holding his other hand to the attacker's torso.  
  
"Huh?" the man croaked intelligently.  
  
A blue light grew from the figure's hand held to the other's body, and obediently the attacker began to scream as the air filled with the acrid smell of burnt flesh.  
  
When the man had stopped screaming the figure let him drop, well what was left of him anyway.  
  
He went over to the girl who had stopped crying now, and she turned her head up towards the figure who she had witnessed thoroughly barbecue her would be attacker. she hoped to any Kamis who were watching over her, that the attack upon her was not about to be renewed. She could tell that he was infinitely stronger then her previous assailant, the proof of that could be seen on the alley wall and floor. So if he wanted her she didn't stand a chance.  
  
"Please leave me alone I just want to find a friend of mine, I-" the girl started to say but was suddenly overcome by weakness and found sleep a very attractive prospect at the moment.  
  
The figure just knelt down and scooped her into his arms. He didn't need her to become hysterical while he took care of her wounds. As he left the alley mouth the rain renewed its purging. He wrapped the girl in his overcoat and left the alley only to be met with one of the worst sights in his life as he saw the girl's face.  
  
"UKYO?!?" the figure shrieked into the night. 'What the hell is she doing here? And in this condition'.  
  
These questions that ripped through his thoughts were immediately shunted aside as he heard police sirens approaching him.  
  
'I have to get her away from here' and the figure seemed to waver in the air as he disappeared into the night, the only proof of any struggle left at the scene of the possible crime was the smear of blood running along the walls and floor.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ukyo slowly opened her eyes and was instantly aware of lying in a bed with a duvet covering her. As she stirred she also noted that there were several bandages wrapped around her arms and torso from where those men had grabbed at her. And also more recently from the man who had threatened her with a knife getting some cuts into her defence.  
  
'The alley! That man who burnt that bastard alive! I wonder who he was?'  
  
As Ukyo looked around the room she noticed that it was modestly furnished, to her left she saw an open door leading to a very small Kitchen and also another dooer leading to the bathroom. To her right she saw that a window was shuttered and there was light shining through it. As she sat up, Ukyo found a piece of and on it was written:   
  
'Ukyo, Stay here, don't worry its safe, be back in little while  
  
P.S. DON'T LEAVE  
  
Ukyo deduced that whoever this was he knew her, so she mentally ran through all the people she knew that had this type of handwriting, it did seem vaguely familiar. She decided that she would trust her saviour, just stay here a little while until she had recuperated enough to look for Him.   
  
She lay back and drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
~Four Hours later~  
  
Ukyo is woken by a key moving in the lock to the apartment, she felt strength return to her limbs from the hours of sleep she had and she rushed into the Kitchen and grabbed two knives from the block.   
  
'He might very well be my saviour, but he might also be a whole lot worse, this way if the latter is true then I can defend myself.'  
  
As the door opened she waited in anticipation for the figure to enter into the little hall of the room.  
  
She rushed at the figure with her knives raised one in a stabbing position and one nearer her midriff for defence. The figure closed the door, dropped his packages and caught Ukyo's wrists before she wounded him, and carefully pinned her arms to her back causing her to drop her knives. She was now pinned rather awkwardly to the man's chest, which, she noted was very well toned, she blushed just before coming to her senses.  
  
'This could be another attacker get a grip girl!'   
  
"Hey Ucchan! Long time no see. So how've you been?"  
  
His voice reverberated in his chest, causing the sound to deepen.  
  
She was, to say the least shocked that she had found him, and after only twelve weeks he still sounded and felt the same, not that she expected him to change very much.  
  
Ukyo pulled back slightly to look at his face and a rush of emotion flooded her senses.  
  
"RANMA!? I found you!" which was when she hugged him to her fiercely, and he held her awkwardly.   
  
Ukyo slowly felt tears welling up and then streaming down her face.  
  
Ranma held her back to look at her properly.  
  
"That good huh?" he commented wryly. "Come on, Ucchan I think you still need some sleep".  
  
"No, I'm fine but I have something to tell you-". She loved the feeling that ran through her as he used her old nick name.  
  
"Sleep first" he interrupted with finality in his tone.  
  
Ukyo once again felt sleep overcome her, her last thought before she was fully asleep was; 'I have my Ranchan back'.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
They were after her again.  
  
This was definetly not Ukyo Kuonji's day. How the hell had she gotten her self into this mess, being chased by twenty-odd men was just-for lack of a better word- weird.  
  
So she kept running, occasionally throwing her mini- shuriken at the crowd following her, occasionally hitting one.  
  
She was running for a while when she collided with something and fell down, she looked up at trhe obstruction and found that it was that man she was chased by earlier, through the alleyway, and he had almost…oh no!  
  
Ukyo looked left and right to find a way out of the mess she had gotten herself into, she was surrounded, she drew her knees up to her chest when all of a sudden four men flew backwards and a hand was extended in her direction through the space left by the men, she looked back towards the space and saw a bright light with an arm stretching out, deciding that anything would be better then the predicament she was currently in she leapt at the hand grasping at it for dear life, and woke up.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The first thing she noticed upon waking up was an aroma in the air.   
  
Something smelled of southern eastern cooking…there was Tamaric, and bay leaf and several other herbs and spices that she couldn't identify, but all in all it smelled delicious. Upon opening her eyes she noticed that Ranma was kneeling next to her looking intently at her like a cat watching an unsuspecting bird, and yet not in a bad way. Then he smiled warmly and the feeling went away.  
  
"Hey Ucchan, so now how are you feeling? By the way I'm sorry about that dream I know I shhould've stopped it earlier It's just that I was distracted with dinner."  
  
This comment needless to say, shocked Ukyo to no end 'What did he mean that he should have stopped my dream, when did he start reading dreams…..What the hell is going on here'.  
  
Ranma just watched the confusion play over her face. Smiling gently at her, he realised he probably shouldn't have said that, but it had been so long since he had last seen her.  
  
Suddenly Ukyo stretched out her hand and gently touched Ranma's face, convincing herself that he was actually there, sitting in front of her. Once she met warm flesh she retracted her hand and leapt into his arms.  
  
"I … I 'm sorry I left Ukyo" Ranma stated apologetically- and unbelievably perceptively- "I didn't mean to leave everyone like that but I had to find Her. You understand right?" Ranma asked gently to the girl in his arms.  
  
Ukyo just nodded.  
  
Ranma pulled her back slightly and touched her forehead, to Ukyo it almost seemed that he was checking her temperature!  
  
Once Ranma had found what he was looking for, he knew what he had to do.  
  
"Hmm, ok just wait here for a sec please Ucchan. I'll be right back."  
  
And he went to the little kitchen and turned the stove off, he returned to her bedside and spoke to her in very quiet and soothing tones, beginning the meditative trance that he would need to soothe her nightmares, the Dreamwalker had taught him enough so that now he could walk into and out of people's dreams and alter them accordingly. It was a simple enough process if you knew the right people in the DreamWorld, and Ranma did.   
  
Upon reaching Ukyo's subconscious he brought out the little cell phone, used to communicate between DreamWalkers and punched in the number necessary to locate Ukyo. Seconds later he found himself next to Ukyo, and then was passed by her. Ranma started running and then caught her attention with a brief wave, startling the girl.  
  
"Stop Ucchan, and turn around" he told her.  
  
"No…no I can't they'll get me please don't let them get me Ranma" Ukyo pleaded. In that moment Ranma almost let the training slip in favour of turning around himself and blasting the dream entities to Kingdom Come. The fear and pleading expressed by Ukyo tore at his nerves, his muscles fought against his will  
  
'We should be helping her' his seemed to tell his body.  
  
'No we can't, she has to do it herself, you know it's the way it works, now stop being so impudent and follow my lead' his mind replied with no trace of malice.  
  
His body 'watched' despairingly as his heart told him to turn and help his life long friend.   
  
Ranma's mind watched as the heart slowly convinced the body into turning and helping Ukyo, so it did the only thing it could to stop the foolishness and used a well-worn weapons it knew would sober the heart and body to the mind's way of thinking.  
  
'Akane's dead' the mind said in a neutral manner.  
  
Ranma's heart and mind immediately set to the initial course as their hold weakened. The mind knew and knew well that the heart and body missed her and this caused the mind as much pain as the heart and the body for it missed her too, but the meer mention of the girl's name in any recesses of Ranma's conscious would immediately give control to whoever was looking for it.  
  
The heart and body obeyed the mind and they continued their flight alongside Ukyo.  
  
Ranma's voice spoke.  
  
"Who's they Ucchan?" it said.  
  
"Those men behind me, can't you see them Ranma?" she asked fatigued by the seemingly endless running.  
  
"Do you trust me Ucchan?" Ranma asked.  
  
'Again he called me by my nickname' Ukyo beamed momentarily before saying with the utmost confindence.  
  
"Yes".  
  
"Then turn around Ucchan and see these mongrels for who they really are". Ranma replied. And now the healing would begin. He just hoped that he didn't make it too obvious.  
  
Ukyou turned around and saw in front of her several Rottweilers with their tongues lolling from their jaws, spittle flying left, right, and centre. Their maws were snapping in anticipation.  
  
She saw the disgusting creatures and a sensation almost drowned her with intensity.  
  
Hate welled within her and then overflowed, and she witnessed all the pent-up aggression that she had been holding back rip through her barriers'   
  
Ranma seeing the time was right immediately materialised her battle-spatula and slipped it into her hand.  
  
"Put the dogs down Ucchan" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Ukyo was vaguely aware of her heart jumping at the nomenclature (A/N: big word meaning identification….should've used that instead) before rushing forward. Just as she reached the first dog, she woke up.  
  
Ukyo lifted her head and came face to face with Ranma smiling down at her. It seemed that she was now sitting in his lap.  
  
"Better?" Ranma asked in a semi amused way.  
  
"Much" she replied. However during her little journey through her sub conscious she witnessed the little battle for control between Ranma's subconscious, a mistake he obviously didn't mean to make, being at his level of…whatever he was. She understood who his heart and indeed the rest of him truly belonged too but she didn't care. It was almosta sense of release to know that he didn't feel that way for her because now she could stop trying so damn hard to please Ranma.  
  
So she just lay back into his chest and was enveloped in the feeling that she was very safe and secure.  
  
"Thankyou very much" she said sleepily. "Ran-chan, my best friend". And was gone from the world of the waking.   
  
Ranma didn't quite know how to react to that last statement but he just acted instinctively.  
  
"Your welcome, Ucchan".  
  
~two hours later currently about four am~  
  
Ranma was woken by a slight stirring in his arms. And he unfolded his arms around Ukyo to allow her a little room to stretch.  
  
"Good Morning Ucchan" he greeted her.  
  
"Good morning to you too Ranchan" she replied and added with a very unusual gesture "what's for Breakfast?"  
  
Ranma smirked and got up to make the morning meals.  
  
Then Ukyo remembered why she was looking for Ranma in the first place.  
  
And her happy mood only augmented and became downright cheerful, finally some good news!  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"Yes Ucchan?"  
  
"I have a secret you might like to know" she said with a sly smile.  
  
"Oh really? And what would that be".  
  
"Are you sure you wanna know?"  
  
"Uh-uh Ukyo you aren't gonna tease me with that" unconsciously reverting to his old way of speaking.  
  
"You sure? Its pretty shocking you know, still some good news though."  
  
"Come on Ucchan enough with the teasing" Ranma replied. Bringing out two plates to serve the finished omelettes on.  
  
"Here it is then…. I know how to bring Akane back" she finished.  
  
*SMASH*  
  
Pieces of plate fly all over the Kitchen as Ranma drops them in shock.  
  
Ukyo expected this sort of response but not really what followed.  
  
Ranma was standing infront of her, she noticed that his sense of style hadn't changed, but how could it really in just a dozen or so weeks.  
  
Ranma was ecstatic; finally after a year of training and then retraining he would be able to savour the taste of victory for what he had worked so hard for.  
  
He held Ukyo's hands in his and said as slowly as his excited heart would allow "How?" his voice quavered.  
  
Ukyo decided that she was enjoying this far too much to just tell him strainght.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said.  
  
And she squeaked as she was was engulfed in a bear hug of Ranma proportions and she even saw tears running tracks down his face as he twirled her around the small room in celebration.  
  
Finally putting her down, with a very silly grin on his face he drained every last detail of what he had to do from Ukyo.  
  
Now would be the time to show the world his mettle and to show how he valued Akane's worth.  
  
A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen I am Music Is My LifeBlood aka MIMLB and that was the first chapter. And as you back track to the story title window I would be honoured if you could drop a review or even better yet two.  
  
Thankyou for your attention and I will try to update as soon as possible.  
  
Contrary to evidence provided in this Chapter:  
  
1)I will own more then just one Character in future chapters  
  
2)This is Ranma/Akane fanfic. 


	2. Chapter 2

Worth: Chapter 2  
  
By MusicIsMyLifeblood  
  
Thank you all those that reviewed. These include Goku Gohan, CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl and cherryblossom 9  
  
OK here's chapter 2. I'm slowly getting there just hold on and try to enjoy, if only for my sake!!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, look, there are well over 5800 stories essentially saying the same thing as far as the Disclaimer is concerned anyway. So read the others and you'll see that Ranma ½ does not belong to me and I really wouldn't want them either…other then for the money that they might rake in for me…hmm interesting thought.  
  
The sun was shining through the clouds, after the night of rain, but the dark clouds still promised more to come. In a small apartment sit a boy and a girl at a tiny table.  
  
The open windows allowed the fresh air to pass through in to the single bedroom apartment.   
  
Ranma and Ukyo had talked into the wee hours of the morning discussing the events of that occurred in the time that Ranma disappeared. Until of course Ukyo said:  
  
"It's good to see you again Ranchan, I mean for those twelve weeks you were gone Nerima was very…well for lack of a better word…boring. Now life can be as chaotic as it was before." She said this smiling at the upcoming adventures that she was sure would renew with Ranma and Akane's reappearance.  
  
Ranma was acutely aware of one specific part of what Ukyo had just said '…twelve weeks you were gone…' He was certain that he had been gone at least a year, give or take a few weeks. He mentally shrugged and made a note as to investigate the time difference. Now wasn't the time to worry about such menial subjects.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean Ucchan" he smiled at the thought. "But we have to make it right first, you know, bring life back to the warped semblance of reality that it was before" he said in a semi-serious tone.   
  
She nodded, understanding what he meant. They would have to rescue Akane first.  
  
"When are you going to go get her back?" she inquired trying to sound mildly interested and at the same time trying to hide the slight twinge that her heart gave when she thought about how she had lost Ranma to Akane, she was so sure that she had forgotten him, at least forgotten her total adoration for, but she guessed that some things never changed.  
  
" Well, do you have a preference? We could go and get Ak-…her back right now and the leave for Nerima. I'm sure that the Tendos will be happy to see her again".   
  
That he hesitated mention of Akane's name was confusing her to no end.  
  
'Why would he do that? I mean it's only Akane.  
  
She was still debating as to whether she should ask him or not when he got up.  
  
"I guess we should get right to it, Ucchan, the sooner we do it, the sooner it gets done but let me first get ready".  
  
Ukyo blinked at the strange words and then just shrugged.  
  
'Maybe he had changed' she thought.  
  
Moments later Ranma exited the bathroom wearing an unbuttoned, black, Chinese style shirt. The shirt was totally unremarkable and yet there seemed to be a purpose to its existence. Underneath the shirt he wore a white undershirt. Ranma moved to the door and slipped on his shoes before returning to the table and standing in the doorway.  
  
"OK, I'm ready…erm…Ucchan this may seem like the strangest question ever put to you" he stated with some apprehension, "but would you like to watch?"  
  
Ukyo was totally confused by this question.  
  
'Watch? Watch what? Where was he going? And why was she suddenly not going with him?' she wondered.  
  
She voiced her bewilderment, "What do you mean by 'watch', Ranchan, where are you going? And why am I not going with you?"  
  
"Well because you can't " he certified.  
  
"I have legs Ranchan", she said, as if speaking to a child and then waved her legs around to add some emphasis, "so of course I'm going with you, I'm gonna help you get Akane, remember?  
  
"No Ucchan, you are not going and that's final, well not without my permission anyway". Ranma returned authoritatively.  
  
"Humph! Who's gonna stop me? I can do what I want. And no big, bad Ranma is gonna stop me" she stated impudently.  
  
"Do you want to go back to sleep then Ucchan?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean-" realization dawned on her "that was YOU???"  
  
"Yep" Ranma said, his self-satisfaction was obvious.  
  
"How? No wait, you're trying to distract me from going with you, well it won't…Yawn …it won't work…bigger yawn…" she attempted to protest but she was so sleepy all of a sudden as if a giant warm blanket had covered her and she had drunk at least a litre of warm milk.  
  
"You are not going Ucchan, but you can watch if you want" Ranma offered her the pseudo-ultimatum while searching for his ear-phones, the voices were coming back it seemed.  
  
Ukyo finally conceded and accepted the offer to 'watch' him, although how the hell he expected her to do that without her being there was completely beyond her.  
  
Ranma finally stopped searching the drawers and lifted out the two small ear-phones, both fitting into his palm.  
  
"Alright, thank you, now don't panic this may feel a bit weird but you'll be fine" while saying this Ranma reached for her hand and held it in his free hand, his other hand already placing one of the tiny electric devices into his left ear.  
  
Ukyo suddenly felt her body lurch towards Ranma and suddenly saw her own body lying in front of her on the bed, she would have screamed in terror, had she not recalled exactly what Ranma said. So she took deep breaths eventually quelling the terror.  
  
"Excellent, Ukyo!" She suddenly heard behind her and she spun around, there she could see Ranma, wearing a black formal jacket, black finely pressed trousers, a gold and very dark blue tie patterned with small golden lions holding miniscule quills and books, and black shoes.  
  
"Very well indeed, are you sure this is your first time 'hosting', you did remarkably well, didn't she boys?" the unnecessarily well-dressed Ranma said. Upon his question appeared another Ranma, this time dressed in a lone pair of jogging bottoms, lifting two huge dumb-bells in a continuous rhythm, wearing a towel over his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, nicely done Ukyo!" he beamed at her.   
  
As Ukyo looked at the newest Ranma she noticed his bulging muscles, seemingly, barely contained within his skin, she felt sure her brain should have been short-circuiting, two Ranmas! What the f-.  
  
Her vociferous thought-curse was interrupted by…yep you guessed it folks, yet another Ranma.  
  
As she examined the third clone, she noticed that he was by far the largest physically, and his clothes matched his size. He was comfortably between eight and nine feet tall and at least three feet across, with a wing span (A/N: whatever, you know what I mean hopefully) comfortably measuring about six feet.  
  
Upon his overly excessive body he was wearing the normal-Ranma style black-pants but this time he was wearing a white T-shirt with a HUGE, pink cartoon heart.  
  
"'Remarkably'", what a jackass. Hey M stop making her feel so uncomfortable! Although, you do have incredible control over yourself Ucchan. I don't think even Ranma managed to keep calm during his first 'hosting' session with the master.  
  
"Making her feel uncomfortable, I'm doing no such thing!", the well dressed Ranma, known as M, cried indignantly, then his angry and embarrassed face took on a rather cunning shape, and he seemed to smirk when he said "I think H that your making her feel more then just uncomfortable, I think that she is about faint from all the shock, I mean just look at her expression, she's terrified of you, you oaf."  
  
"Really Ucchan, is that true?" he said in a rather depressed manner "do I scare you? I never meant to I swear, I wont do it again, really" he seemed to be pleading for her forgiveness and all the time shrinking in size to the point where he was now shorter then Ukyo.  
  
The girl being asked for absolution, suddenly got her composure and ran towards the once large figure and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No, no its not that at all, really, its just…erm…its just the 'hosting' shocked me a bit so I'm a bit out of sorts, that's all." She lied to the deflated giant.  
  
"R…really?" he asked in the same pleading voice. His blue eyes full of unshed tears. Ukyo almost felt her heart break at the sight of Ranma, in such torment.  
  
At her nod the giant among giants returned to his true size and he was hugging her to him dancing in joy, singing happily "She's not scared of me, She's not scared of me, She's not scared of me" he turned to M still holding the rather dizzy, but happy Ukyo, and stuck out his tongue saying "See Mr. He-thinks-he-knows-everything-about-everything she's not scared of me, you were wrong, Nyah!"   
  
"Put her down now H I don't think that she needs to be spun anymore, don't you think?" the muscular Ranma asked gently.  
  
"Ok B-san" he bent down and placed Ukyo on the floor. "Oh, I know I'll get some snacks for Ucchan OK? Any favourites Ucchan?" when Ukyo shook her head, the giant called H, ran off into the distance looking for her snacks.  
  
Behind her Ukyo the boy known as B said in an amused voice "Lovable Oaf, far too affected by what people think of him, good thing he's built up a resistance to you isn't it M?"  
  
Ukyo turned around to find M with a smile on his face and standing next to him stood B now pumping iron using a pair of weights, which each read '500kg'.  
  
Ukyo's eyebrows rose at the sight and then B turned to her.  
  
"Sorry about that Ukyo, Heart is really emotional and Mind tries to spark him off as often as he can, normally he doesn't manage it, but Heart was really excited today, what with you coming to meet us and all.  
  
"No problem, so if he-" she indicated using her thumb pointing behind her towards the now absent figure, "is Heart and he is Mind" she said pointing to the boy with the Uniform "then who are you? Braun?" she inquired amused at her dreams, for surely this was a dream. This situation was far too strange to be reality.  
  
Mind chuckled softly, and the burly figure chuckled good-naturedly.  
  
"No, close but no biscuit I'm afraid, I am Body" he explained dropping the weights, Ukyo noticed unconsciously that they didn't make a sound as they hit the floor.  
  
Body stepped over the weights and extended his right hand in greeting "Welcome to Ranma, population four, well, including you anyway.  
  
Ukyo speechlessly extended her own hand to shake Ran- er Body's.  
  
As they lightly shook hands, Body smirked lightly. "Would you like a seat Ukyo?" he asked indicating towards the seat that materialised behind her. She slumped down on it, trying to understand her dream, and its amazingly corporeal feel; Ra-Body's hand had definitely felt real, warm, soft, and callused on the very edge of the palm.  
  
"This is probably a silly question Ukyo, but do you have anything you would like to ask us about for example, our presence, how we came to be? Where are you? Who we are? You can pick any of these or if you have any of your own. You need only ask"  
  
They were all sat at a totally indiscriminate square table, Body sitting to her right, and Mind sitting opposite her, she assumed the reason why there were only three seats was because, due to Heart's sheer size he would be unable to sit there. It was at that moment that Heart let his presence be known.  
  
"Drinks, everyone! Turkish mint tea for Ucchan, water for Body, and Pure Alcohol for Mind!" he announced happily, with a cheeky grin attached to his large face.  
  
"It had better not be this time Heart or you will be in a lot of trouble, won't he Body?" He said suppressing rather successfully a wide grin from alighting his face. He turned to Body at the question.  
  
"He's right Heart, no more tricks, at least not while Ukyo is here anyway." Body stated in a mock serious voice winking at Ukyo, letting her know that it was really all a show, to make Heart behave himself.  
  
"I'll be good, I promise, Body" he said in a humbled voice, massive head bent.  
  
Ukyo decided to play a part in this little charade as well and, assured Heart that they would play a prank on Mind together when the time came, to which Body raised his hands just above the edge of the table in appreciative, silent applause.  
  
Heart brightened at Ukyo's proclamation and stuck his tongue out at Min, who rolled his eyes in response to his childish display.  
  
When Ukyo looked around the area where they were sitting she noticed that she was only able to see Heart's head, then she looked down and regretted it slightly as she felt the beginnings of vertigo, she immediately wrenched herself left to her initial position, the eternal black abyss that she saw stretch downwards was very discomforting.  
  
Looking up, Ukyo realised that the three Ranmas were staring at her expectedly,  
  
She felt a blush rise to her face.   
  
"What?" she asked almost indignantly. She definitely did not like being stared at, even if it was the man…men she held dear.  
  
"You had questions for us Ukyo" Body explained simply, taking a sip from his water.  
  
She remembered to take a sip of her own mint tea, and found the taste to be very exotic, with several other spices as well as the mint. She started asking the questions she needed to know the answers to.  
  
"Who or rather what are you?"  
  
"Well we have already explained to you the nature of who we are Ukyo, we are Ranma's Mind, Body and Heart. Although perhaps some further elaboration is required." Mind stated sipping his drink, which he identified for Ukyo's sake as being non-alcoholic beer (A/N: OMG! Non alcoholic beer does it actually exist the answer to that Question is quite simply Yah! I tried it when I was only yeigh high he motions using his hand towards the ground at about knee level with palm pointing downwards, then realises the readers cant see that…I'm such an idiot!!).  
  
"To answer you question," Body continued. "We'll have to return to the event at Phoenix mountain, the one involving the death of Akane. That was definitely a turning point for Ranma, especially his sanity, he actually completely lost control of his senses and his mind was in turmoil, thankfully a lady managed to ease her pain, funnily enough, we can't seem to remember her name, we would tell you of course but even we don't have the information, it was somehow taken away from us, very odd I know.  
  
Anyway continuing on with the story, this lady convinced us that the pain we felt, was not enough that we completely lose all semblance of reality and the order of a human being. So we separated from his whole essence and we each took on a few of Ranma's thoughts, feeling and emotions. Thus we were born, the pain is great, especially when we remember specific things about her, the way she looked, moved talked, smiled, the pain is immense, but its effect varied between each of us. The grief was slightly less in Mind and myself as we had not experienced Akane throughout our existence, however what we did feel when she left, was nothing in comparison to what Heart felt". Body looked towards encouraging him to continue the story as he had experienced it himself. So he did while staring into his cup tears slowly rolling down his massive cheeks and dripping into the abyss.  
  
"It hurt so much, it was like…a steadily growing torture, where you slowly feel the hot poker bore into your flesh not allowing your nerves to gain access to the endorphins needed to end the pain, the realisation she was gone, it wasn't fair and at the same time I deserved it, I could have told her so many times before she left but there was no way of knowing she felt the same way, and I don't think I could have handled her not feeling the same way."  
  
At this Mind rolled his eyes in disgust, Ukyo immediately felt hate for Mind burning in her, but then she glanced at Body who momentarily raised his eyebrows in surprise but then lowered them as if he had just understood something, his lips turned up slightly in amusement and a touch of what looked like admiration, Ukyo's rage burnt out and was replaced with confusion. Of course, all Heart had seen was the disdain for his show of despair, it was immediately burnt away and replaced by fury, far more dangerous then Ukyo's own, at which point Heart thrust his hands towards Mind completely intent on strangling him, watching his eyes bulge and turn blue due to asphyxiation, yet as he neared Mind Ukyo suddenly understood what Mind had done, completely removing the effects of depression, clear in Heart by showing displeasure at Heart's show of weakness. Ukyo quickly jumped in the way of Heart's hands and Mind's body uncaring, unthinking of the effects.  
  
There were no feelings of pain, nothing. She slowly removed her hand from in front of her desperately trying to defend herself, she almost wished she hadn't, in front of her stood a far smaller Heart, trembling in ire and depression, hands still outstretched wanting to wring mind's neck.  
  
Still running on instinct Ukyo placed her own hands in Heart's large, trembling hands, almost reaching towards death, and she slowly, gently squeezed.   
  
"What did you learn Heart?" She asked gently.  
  
She saw comprehension come to his expression and gave another squeeze.  
  
"Sorry, Ucchan, shouldn't have lost control, silly thing to do. Won't do it again. Promise…not again" he removed his hands from Ukyo's, turned around and apologised to Body before turning towards Mind and giving him an apologetic look.   
  
"Nothing to forgive brother mine, I'm sure you would have reacted in a similar fashion if I was being overly emotional, right?  
  
"I suppose you know you're far too clever for it to be a good thing?"  
  
"Well, someone has to be the brains in this merry quartet of ours, someone who's qualities aren't too obvious and considering my name was already Mind I opted for the job it's yours if you want it, of course, but between you, me Ukyo and Body I'd watch your temper". He replied.   
  
To this Heart smiled a small smile and started walking away his height merely four feet tall and slowly began to disappear, Ukyo almost followed were it not for Body's hand at her elbow, guiding her to her chair again.  
  
"Now is not the time, he'll be fine, it has happened before, you've watched him lose control before I seem to remember, you watched us during that dream but Ranma suppressed your knowledge of it so we did it ourselves. You need answers and we have them."  
  
Ukyo learnt many things from the pair, later to become the triplet as Heart rejoined the group.  
  
Such as the fact that there were two others, one male and one female, this would have blown Ukyo away were it not for the fact that she knew of Ranma's curse. So she paid it no mind. They told her that the male was the one that held each of them in check, the soul, who would most commonly appear on the moments that Ranma decided to sleep.   
  
She inquired as to each of their appearances.   
  
"Why is Mind wearing a Uniform", to which they shrugged their shoulders, it seemed that when the partition occurred they each took the forms she saw before them.  
  
The answer was the same in concern to Body's appearance, but she surmised that it was just Ranma's ego making him look more buff then he did anyway.  
  
"Why is Heart so tall?"  
  
To which Heart replied "Well, you know Ranma always forgiving people who have done him some injustice or another, he has a great heart", to which Body just buried his head in his hands, and Mind took another sip of his drink. Ukyo just blinked at the awful joke.  
  
"OK I promise no more jokes" Heart said raising his hands in defence. "That's straight from the Heart!!" to which the three listeners picked up their chairs and chased after him.  
  
When he could not be found they resumed their discussion.  
  
Then Ukyo was asked whether she wanted to get on the way to rescuing Akane from where she was being held. Ukyo agreed and she felt another lurch and she was now looking at her own form lying on Ranma's bed, the boy in question facing a wall, with his eyes closed, as Ukyo glanced at the timepiece visible on the cooker, she noticed that only five minutes had passed, of course that thought was interrupted as she felt a build up of energy to her left and when she turned in that direction she saw Ranma with an outstretched arm, palm facing away from him, then he said in a quiet voice, which she almost didn't hear, "Bakusei Tenketsu Third Revision" and before her eyes she saw a circular patch of air being ripped aside and through it she could see a barren wasteland, rocks jutting out in places, the one thing she noticed when the window was first created was how very red everything appeared to be, literally everything was one shade or another of the colour red.  
  
"This is where Akane is?" she whispered to herself  
  
"Yes, awful isn't it?" was the unexpected reply.  
  
This time she screamed in surprise.  
  
"Ouch! Ucchan! Come on what do you think your doing screaming like that? Do you want the landlady to start getting peeved with me? Sheesh!  
  
He turned and looked at her while lightly admonishing her  
  
"How can you see me? And talk to me too?"  
  
What did you think that I mean by 'watching me'. I wasn't gonna let you be tangible, and so, vulnerable in this place, I'm not completely stupid y'know.  
  
"We are going to have a long talk one day in the next seven about exactly what the hell you are Ranma. You're not the same as before, nor at all, I met the others Mind Heart and Brain, they're all completely strange, you know that?"  
  
Then Ukyo heard Mind's voice.  
  
'Your lucky Heart can't hear you he might take offence at that, now me I know your just confused so I won't be too upset with you' she could almost hear the smirk and it irritated her, she wished he were near, she wanted to strangle with that damn tie of his, see how he would have liked that.   
  
"Come on Ucchan, stop talking nonsense and let's get going, I wanna be back home as soon as possible". He extended his hand towards the portal, signalling for her to lead the way.  
  
She stopped and just stared at him, mouth hanging "But how-".  
  
'He doesn't know we exist, and if you're wondering what part he has to play in the control of his existence, not even I know, I think it's that "free will, that God has instilled upon all man" thing, of course being a Scientologist doesn't help my understanding of God and his 'wonders' sorry Ukyo.  
  
Ukyo just shrugged and moved towards the portal, as she neared the entrance to the other world she heard the words: "Treat it like a doorway, just walk". And walk she did, from one world straight into another totally unknown existence.  
  
After ten minutes of walking Ranma began talking:  
  
"Her body disappeared, you know that? One minute she's being prepared to be buried and the next she's gone weird huh?"  
  
This seemed as good a time as any. "Who is She, Ranma?"  
  
"You know who I'm talking about Ucchan"  
  
"Maybe I don't, let's assume for the moment that we're not talking about the same person, and lets suppose I want to know her name, Akane's name has never to my knowledge been She, so why don't you say her name. Since you found me and I told you I could bring her back to you, you haven't said Akane's name, not once, so what the hell's going on Ranma?  
  
"Nothing's going on Ucchan. Don't worry about it."  
  
She jumped in front of him landing in his way, but he walked straight through her and then Ukyo caught a glimpse of the problem, and with it a smirk from an overly dressed individual. She silently thanked mind for the insight  
  
"You think you betrayed her don't you?"  
  
"How th- I mean what the hell are you talking about Ukyo" she had caught him in the lie. Still too easy, he couldn't lie, too pure, that was definitely one problem with Ranma, even before the incident with Saffron. He had always taken the trouble to remind Akane that she was the 'uncute tomboy' now Ukyo knew what it truly meant she realised that he had never been Ukyo's, not in a single moment had his heart thought of her in a different light to that of a female-friend, but she was over him, right?  
  
They continued to walk in silence and eventually she saw a smile cross his face not really a smile of amusement, but the hunter smiling at the location of his quarry.   
  
Not a hundred yards, Ukyo saw what appeared to be a writhing mound of rocks and rubble but, as they got closer she noticed that the writhing rocks had seams running through some of them, she watched as Ranma tore his way towards the creatures and then systematically threw them left right and centre dashing their bodies against rocks here and spearing them on sharply jutting rocks over there.  
  
As Ukyo approached towards one particular creature she noticed that their thick and oddly patterned hides gave them the rock like appearance.  
  
She approached Ranma and the other figure battling their way through the hordes of demons, as that is what they were, as far as Ukyo could tell anyway. When all of the demons had been gotten rid of Ranma felt a hand on his back and turned around to the face he knew and loved with all his heart, he had finally- the thought died. Something was wrong, as he looked her face, he noticed that there was an imperfection to the features he saw, there was a slight change in eye colour, a momentary flicker in the iris' colour, more then enough for Ranma's happiness to extinguish, he didn't need this torment, not every single bloody day, for the last month the same thing would happen he would see Akane's face, he would see her and he would almost congratulate himself on a job well done. Then everything would go wrong, the damned demon just couldn't get the for right, there would always be a slight imperfection, almost unnoticeable to the average person a beauty mark, a lock of hair suddenly change colour and then revert back to the black with natural blue highlight, the idiots always made mistakes, he wasn't going to correct them, just make them suffer.  
  
And so it was that Ukyo watched as Ranma put his hand on top of the one holding his shoulder and twisted it violently, Ukyo jerked as she saw this followed by Akane screaming, what was he doing? He had found Akane. The girl he loved, then why was he breaking her arm, what in the world was happening?   
  
Ukyo found herself sprinting towards Ranma and Akane only to come to a halt when she heard Ranma say: "Enough games"  
  
She wondered briefly why Ranma was speaking in tongues. Then she watched as her eyes deceived her once again.  
  
The bowed Akane wrenched off her arm, stood up and then increased in size, she became taller and wider of shoulder, then she watched as the strange figure's arms grew back, she recognized the shape, she had seen at least thirty of them being beaten mere moments before by Ranma alone, it was another one of those Rock-demons, but that meant that they had been setting an ambush for Ranma!  
  
Then Ranma flung the demon upwards and suddenly a blade appeared in his hands, of western origin, as this world's gravity brought the creature downwards Ranma stabbed upwards and roughly whipped his arms cutting the demon in half though his left side, oddly enough there was no blood, just a slumping of the creature's posture and then there was nothing.  
  
"Dementus' cronies. Don't worry about it, come on, I have to talk to someone, she'll know where to find her, you'll need to come with me, get ready to host again". It wasn't asked, the command came and she followed it without hesitation, this Ranma was very different from the one she had known not a dozen weeks before what was going on?  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Okay Thank you for bearing with me it tool me ages to do it but i hav paragraphs.  
  
sorry to all the reviewers who had difficulty with reading my story.  
  
remember to review  
  
thankyou 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:  
  
OK, I'm back, I'm sorry for those people who are confused, I sort of didn't mean for that to happen, I say sort of because the confusion is actually part of the story, you see most of the books that I've read in my seventeen years of life have had a character who's sort of on the outside looking in, but also in the middle of things. What I mean to say is that someone who is seeing and experiencing things but not really knowing how or why things are happening.  
  
For example.  
  
Ever read the 'Sword of Truth' series, with Richard Cypher, Kahlan Amnell, Zedd and so on?. Well, in those stories, most obviously the first book 'Wizard's First Rule', we see the world through Richard's eyes seeing what he sees and thinking what he thinks and not understanding things around him, but always with him.  
  
Ukyo is my Richard Cypher, in that she will see things that she won't understand, and not know where the source of some of the things that Ranma can do stem from.  
  
The problem is with my story that I don't think that I'm doing the whole 'character accompaniment' thing very well. I'm sorry about this, I sort of can't help it, you see I'm a reader not really a writer. In my lifetime I've read several books, but only really tried to write two stories. Including this one.  
  
Yes, I know that schools and general places of academia always tell you to write stories, but I was never really enthused enough, far more interested in foreign languages and how they worked then actually trying to write stories.   
  
OK, now on with the story.  
  
Questions? Same E-mail address as earlier. Damian_triste@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you for the reviews. It's really nice to know that there are people out there who like my writing.  
  
THANKYOU !!!!!  
  
Worth: Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Over 5300, I ain't adding more.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Speech"  
  
'What the hell is going on here'   
  
Was the prevailing thought throughout the journey through the third world that Ukyo visited. Ranma had once again used the third revision of the Bakusei Tenkhetsu technique, and ripped apart the air itself revealing deep green foliage. And then she watched as the air closed itself again, a vacuum filling the empty space.  
  
Ukyo tried to remember the number of questions that she would ask Ranma as soon as she was out of his head.  
  
Hosting bothered her to no end not only because in this state she was intangible (no one could touch her) but also the fact that Ranma didn't seem to be able to hear her while she was hosting.  
  
That didn't necessarily mean that she was alone, far from it in fact.   
  
She had recently met three; yes she reminded herself, count them, one Brawny, rippling, and well-mannered Body. Two, smaller and less muscular but far more intelligent, well-dressed and gentlemanly Mind. And of course who could forget, the gigantic, friendly but emotional Heart.  
  
Yes she assured herself THREE Ranmas.  
  
And not one of them was willing to explain what she had seen the real Ranma do. How Ranma had turned towards the figure who looked identical to Akane, Ukyo's heart had rejoiced, finally they would be happy.  
  
But when she saw Ranma place his hand on Akane's and then twist the whole arm to an unnatural angle, she was horrified. Watching Akane change into that big red scaly thing that her mind classified as a demon was not a pretty sight. And then it's death.  
  
'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE' Ukyo thought-roared in total confusion.  
  
"Write them down, you might not remember all the questions you have for him" a voice behind her said evenly "organise your thoughts, you'll feel better afterwards". Ukyo turned to see Body handing a pen and a notepad.  
  
"Thank you", she said as she took them "but why can't you just tell me what happened to Ranma. What could he have done in twelve weeks, to let him know when there was someone masquerading as Akane, and then be able to harm the image of Akane like that? This is totally weird!"   
  
Body smiled, a mixture of understanding, sympathy and apology rolled into one stretching of facial muscles.  
  
Ukyo's anger was diffused but it was replaced with determination to get the information that she hoped would make sense.  
  
And so she began writing.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma was on the outside. Looking for his friend, he just hopes that she hadn't been visited by any new nuisances, and thus had to move her location of residence again.  
  
He ran through the greenery at a fast pace, in the blink of an eye he would travel a hundred metres, but even this speed was too slow if he was to rescue Ak-Her and bring her home today. So he leapt and sent his Chi behind him creating propulsion, a jet of blue flames, now this was the way to travel. Surely, he mused to himself humans should have been born with wings if only to experience the sheer pleasure of flying, watching the ground pass underneath you.  
  
Yes indeed long, gracious, snow-white…  
  
Delirium's 'Silence' was suddenly bouncing along the insides of his ear-drums, his earlier musings about humans and how they should have been born with wings had sparked off a memory that he wished hadn't. One word was immediately bitter, almost acidic on his tongue, Ranma wished he could spit the taste of word and its affect on him away, but it didn't only reside on his tongue but it weighed heavily on his mind, like a ten ton block of lead balanced upon the point of a needle.   
  
Saffron.  
  
Ranma knew that he had still not yet earned the privilidge to speak Her name, he would let Ukyo, if only because Ukyo had never betrayed Her, at least never really. The contest for Ranma's affections was really just that- a contest. There was never any malice between Ukyo and Her. Shampoo may have been a different case, however her reason for the various potions, poisons, schemes and plotting was simply that as far as she was concerned she was fighting for Ranma. To keep him for her self. Yes, it was selfish, but it was the truth.  
  
He would often slip into these anguish filled musings, from time to time they would hurt him to the point where he would voluntarily Bleed, if only to relieve the pain and being in a comatose state for a few hours was a very effective way in which to forget pain.  
  
He would make himself worthy of Her again, he swore to himself that he would save her, a thousand times over if it was necessary, but he would. He would gladly have died for her if necessary. These weren't the manic ravings of a depraved mind, he recognised the signs of insanity and there were no traces of the black, velvety, fluid substance in any part of his body.  
  
Ranma noticed the mountain approaching and also noticed that the music had changed, it was rising to a crescendo that was causing his heart rate to increase, a grin lit up his face, this was what he lived for. So thinking Ranma raised his body upwards and poured more energy into the jet of blue light emitting from his feet, he flew upwards but at a slight angle so that he would reach the friend soon enough. Sensing the air thinning around him, the lower temperature and the slight difficulty he had in breathing, he stopped his ascent and stood motionless in the air. Ranma looked downwards and noticed the speck of a mountain below him. He had guessed right. Suddenly the jet of energy ceased, and Ranma sped downwards at a alarming velocity. Or rather the velocity was alarming to Ukyo, who had finished the list and was now watching Ranma's movements. She had watched from the apex of his ascent and was now watching as his seemingly limp body plummeted to the ground, air ripping past him causing his braided hair to slap violently around his head, his open shirt was pressed against his back and he just waited. Finally, not a hundred metres from the ground he moved his body in the air again, feet facing the ground he dumped more raw energy downwards slowing his descent considerably. He landed on the ground in short order, the grass bent away from the aura that surrounded him, standing up straight again, his aura flickering out of existence he yelled.  
  
"Where are you Witch?"  
  
A few minutes passed until finally a woman entered the clearing. She was hidden quite well from Ukyo's view by the traveller's cloak she was wearing. Ukyo noticed that only her face was showing. As the traveller's cloak was removed she gawked at the disarmingly beautiful woman standing in front of her, she had curves that could have made even Shampoo green with envy! How dare Ranma associate himself with her when he loved Akane? How could he? She turned to confront the Trio about Ranma's unfaithfulness, when Mind interrupted her saying that she wouldn't want to miss what was about to happen, and to see if she recognised anything. Curious as to what the boy meant she turned around and continued watching the scene unfold before her.  
  
"What do you want whelp?" the woman replied. Her hands placed on her voluptuous waist.  
  
"I want some information, I don't know any other witches around these parts so I thought to come to you, don't know why, not like your any good with Information and such" Ranma remarked casually a smirk tugging at his lips.  
  
"Ooh, you're going to pay for that boy!" she said eyes narrowing to fine lines.  
  
"I challenge you Ranma Saotome" the woman glid into a ready stance that Ukyo would have gambled her mega spatula that she recognised. It was the same as Ranma's!  
  
"Have you been practicing Witch?" Ranma inquired.  
  
The Woman looked indignant. "Of course!"  
  
"Come on then. Come at me, and we'll see how well you've been practicing" Ranma said, but no motion to provide a guard against any impending attack, but the woman stood still.  
  
"Not this time Boy, this time you attack first I'm not going to be embarrassed again!" she said defiantly.  
  
"Fine here I come lady ready or not" he said a slight smile on his face.  
  
Before the woman could blink, Ranma was already behind her twirling something around his fingers.  
  
"Give me back my broach Ranma, okay fine I admit I haven't practiced alright? Happy now? It's really difficult when that childish fool is bothering me!"  
  
The woman replied after turning around, her hands returning to her waist. Then she extended her hand and crooked one finger inwards as if motioning to Ranma to come closer.  
  
Ranma felt the tug and tried to resist it but found his will buffeted by her's.  
  
"Fine, yes you have a huge advantage over me, as far as Magic is concerned I admit it" he said a wide smile on his face.  
  
The woman drew her face closer and kissed Ranma on the forehead. Ranma instantly became rigid, his back straight, arms by his side, but his eyes turned skywards in concession to any deities watching him.  
  
"You remember that when you call me a Witch next time, Ranma" she smirked, a beautiful smile lit up her already gorgeous features.  
  
"Yes Ms Shota" he drawled in an impudent-student-talking-to-a-scolding-teacher-voice.  
  
(A/N: No I don't own any of the cast from the 'Sword of Truth' series, they are solely the property of The Mighty Terry Goodkind, I didn't want to add the disclaimer earlier because it would have ruined the surprise, I think I might do the same with others as well. No this is not really a cross-over fanfic, because the additional characters will only really be around for about a chapter, if that. So don't fret).  
  
Shota gave Ranma a withering look but Ranma just stuck out his tongue and then braced his arms against the invisible forces holding him.  
  
Shota watched this with mild interest, her arms crossed over her stomach.  
  
In a matter of moment Ranma was no longer constricted by the invisible bonds, he shook his arms to regain feeling in them and walked towards Shota, pride shining through in his aura, a light, golden hue.  
  
"My, My, are you getting better or have you built up an immunity to my kisses Ranma?" Shota asked cheekily.   
  
"Haven't had time to build up an immunity, what with the two times you have ever kissed me Shota, including this one, so I guess it's the former. I've been practicing unlike a certain someone I know, and don't call Richard a childish fool, he's only looking out for you" Ranma replied.  
  
Shota waved away the explanation and the bait and instead became aware of a great amount of anger directed at her. Trying to sense what the source was, praying that it wasn't some rogue Sister of the Dark, it wouldn't do to have to kill someone upon the first few minutes of Ranma's arrival.  
  
Still looking around Shota realised with some confusion that the anger was being emitted from Ranma himself.  
  
"Ranma, why are you angry with me? Have I done something to offend you?"  
  
However before Ranma could answer Shota realised what she was sensing here and was amazed at the possibility of learning a new magic.  
  
"Who do we have here? Ranma, you didn't tell me I was to be entertaining a guest" she said.  
  
"Guest? Who do you see Shota" Ranma asked surely she couldn't sense Ucchan.  
  
"I sense a girl. Is it Her Ranma? The girl you were looking for?" Shota asked excited that he had found his love.  
  
"No, not her it is someone whom I hold dear to me, a valuable friend" Raanma sent a thought directly to Ukyo.  
  
'Erm Ucchan? Firstly please don't be angry, Shota is just a friend, you know like a female friend. Secondly would you mind coming out, totally your choice of course but its just that Shota's wanted to meet the gang for a while, and now that you're here I was wondering if I could introduce you to her and vice versa. What do you say Ucchan?" He asked almost pleading.  
  
Ukyo couldn't bring herself to not want to meet one of Ranma's friends and possible masters. So she accepted and felt herself being tugged out of Ranma, out into the world around her.  
  
"Incredible!" this from Shota. "How do you do Miss?" Shota asked bowing slightly. Ukyo bowed in reply, stood up and extended her hand in greeting.  
  
"Fine thank you Shota, My name is Ukyo Kuonji by the way." Ukyo felt herself trusting Shota almost explicitely, yes Ukyo had never in her life seen someone like Shota, but if she was a friend of Ranma's then surely there was no need to worry.  
  
"Welcome Ukyo, to Midland." Shota replied grasping the hand lightly, only for her hand to pass straight through Ukyo's intangible form.  
  
Ukyo flushed in embarrassement at having forgotten she was still ethereal.  
  
So she started talking to fill the awkwardness of the situation.  
  
"Erm…I don't mean to be rude at all Shota but I was wondering how you knew Ranma, were you one of his teachers?" Ukyo asked ignoring Ranma for the moment. This was part of one of the questions that she wanted answered by Ranma herself.  
  
"Not quite Ukyo, I met with Ranma quite by accident, although I think I would prefer to think of it as fate" she smiled towards Ranma and then indicated for the boy and the girl to follow her in to her home.  
  
As they sat down and Shota served only Ranma tea, after he told her about Ukyo not being tangible, to which she grumbled something about overprotective jackasses.  
  
"Anyway, on with the story, when Ranma came to our world he first met with Richard who thought that Ranma was a dark wizard what with suddenly appearing out of thin air, and so he attacked him, but Ranma was obviously quite distressed and he put Richard down quite promptly, fortunately he didn't kill Richard or there would have been a lot of trouble for him, the Council of Wizards is too new to have to deal with something as big as the death of their Lord and chairman"  
  
Ukyo gaped at the story, ignoring the question of how Ranma managed to get to the Midlands in the first place.   
  
Ranma waved away the disapproving stare from Ukyo.  
  
"You don't know the story Ucchan, please don't assume anything yet, and anyway I was in total control, I would never have killed Richard, I'm far too nice for that" Ranma received withering glances from the two women sitting near him.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door to Shota's home. Followed by the sound of the door opening and footsteps.   
  
Any apprehension Ranma may have felt was immediately dispersed as the figure let themself be known.  
  
"Hello? Shota are you there? I just dropped by to see if you noticed the sky today" Ukyo heard the voice and knew that the male voice was by no means threatening, and was pleasant.  
  
"In here Old man!" replied Shota.  
  
Ranma stood up to greet the figure. As the man entered, Ukyo's first impressions were of a very old man, seemingly very weak of body and mind, but this was exactly the impression she was intended to have.  
  
"Ranma! You're back, how have things been going for you m'boy?" the old man walked towards Ranma extending his hand, which Ranma held in his own.  
  
"Things are good Zedd, how about you?"  
  
"Good, very good" Zedd looked over towards Ukyo and bowed expansively. And while still at the lowest point, motioned towards Ranma to introduce them.  
  
"Tut, Ucchan this is the Great First Wizard Zeddicus Zu'l Zorrander, he's my master, known to those who don't like his actual name and to his friends as Zedd" motioning to the now upright Old.  
  
"Pleased to be of your acquaintance" Ukyo bowed.  
  
But before Zedd could reply Ranma interrupted.  
  
"Alright just stop now, we're wasting time, if we want to find Her before I grow old and keep over we have to get things done quicker, Zedd I need to speak to you and Shota concerning the return of the Demon-lord, we all know and love"  
  
Zedd was initially abashed. He realised that this girl in front of him was not the girl Ranma had trained so hard to release from death's grip, so he shrugged his shoulders and idly scratched his chin wondering about any demons that he had encountered during Ranma's month with him.   
  
Then it came to him.  
  
"Dementus? But you got rid of him didn't you Ranma? Blasted his body to ashes I seem to recall"  
  
"Of course I did, I know and remember that as well, but it looks like he might be back, you have to tell Richard, give him time to prepare for his reappearance, alright that's all I wanted to tell you, we're leaving now come on Ucchan"  
  
Ranma promptly got up and made for the door.  
  
"Still haven't found her yet have you Ranma?" Zedd inquired, his voice tinged with sadness, since the return of his own wife, he couldn't have been happier, he owed a lot to the braided boy for rescuing his wife.  
  
"No" Ranma stated, his earlier happy tone became more sombre.   
  
"I had to kill another image of Her, you probably have no idea what that's like Zedd, having to rip apart a loved one, who you know isn't really a loved one, you know it only looks like it but that doesn't change the truth of the matter." He sighed. "Good bye Zedd, Shota, it was great to see you again, give my best to Richard, Kahlan and the boys"  
  
Ranma shook his head in defeat. And started walking again, Ukyo saw a sorrowful look pass between the Witch and the First Wizard, and she promptly left the house.  
  
A million questions buzzing in her head. When she had reached Ranma, she walked silently alongside him.  
  
"Ukyo, we have to get back to looking for Her, do you want to host again or would you prefer to stay outside?" Ranma asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Outside" she replied.  
  
They continued walking in silence until Ukyo asked the questions she had wondered about earlier.  
  
"Ranma, I want to know what happened" Ukyo asked tentively, but with a tone that wouldn't brook any argument. "I want to know what happened after Akane's death, and your leaving Nerima."   
  
Ranma turned and faced her and looked at her with eyes that seemed to dare that she demand the knowledge from him.  
  
He was in fact wondering whether or not she actually wanted to know or if Ukyo was just trying to break the silence by being talkative.  
  
He saw the sincerity and sighed as he turned around again thinking about where he should start.  
  
"Ok. Where do you want me to start?"  
  
"Start at the beginning, when you first decided to leave Nerima"  
  
"Fine…"  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Ok that's Chapter 3.   
  
Remember people that this is, will be and always has been a Ranma/Akane fanfic.  
  
Yes I would like to admit that I'm a bit heart broken with the lack of reviews. Please DON'T anyone do an Akane and misunderstand or jump to conclusion. To the ladies and gents who HAVE reviewed I'm very thankful. NO REALLY I AM….don't look at me like that it ain't nice.   
  
Seriously though, Thank you.  
  
Chapter 4 is on the way I've actually already written a bit of it, I promise not to make the flashbacks their own mini-stories, I plan on going through some of the REALLY important masters that he's trained with…we even know one of them *DUN DUN DUUUUUN*  
  
Although there will be some masters that are TOTALLY UNCONVENTIONAL, and not really martial artists, but this is my story and I'm gonna write it the way I want to.  
  
The Chapters will not be uploaded thick and fast, as much as I'd like to it isn't happening. Sorry! But my teachers are setting more and more work.  
  
Don't forget to Review 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank You for the reviews, their really great encouragement.  
  
I'm saying thank you to (in no specific order) Akane, Sieg1308, Christine and Goku, also to Goku Gohan, and Mz D who I lost when I fixed the format (wasn't it just the WORST!).  
  
This chapter is more Ranma's story then actual…story i.e. we read of SOME of Ranma's past after the death of Akane sob  
  
Worth: Chapter 4  
  
Written by MusicIsMyLifeBlood  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ and neither do I have a wish to do so.  
  
By the way does anyone mind the length of the chapters? It's just that i cant seem to say all i want to in anything less then about 7 pages. sorry about any difficulty.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
After returning to Nerima, he went back to the Tendo Dojo and packed up his things.  
  
His Father entered the room.  
  
"Where do you think you're going boy?"  
  
"To find Her" he stated neutrally.  
  
"Find who, Boy? No one's lost"  
  
"I'm going to go and find Aka- No I'm not worthy, I failed her, I let her die" he said still packing his rucksack.  
  
"Akane? You're going away to find Akane? She's dead boy live with it, her name can be honoured through the joining of the Tendo-Saotome clans, honour must be satisfied. And besides you can't bring back the dead, it's not possible" Genma protested.  
  
"So is killing a God, but I managed it didn't I? But it wasn't enough, I have to go find her, you try and stop me and I will beat you into the ground" he meant no threat by that remark, just fair warning.  
  
Ranma turned and slung his bag over his shoulder, he was about to leave but his father blocked his path.  
  
"You're not leaving, end of discussion"  
  
There was nothing to discuss. He would bring Her back with or without his Father's blessings, so he grabbed the arm about an inch from his face and then jerked his whole body 180 degrees, smashing his father's body into the floor of their room, breaking several of the wooden floorboards.  
  
Nabiki was standing at the door, red- rimmed eyes, looked at the prone figure of the Saotome patriarch, she wiped away at the tear tracks, formed by the knowledge that her baby sister was dead.  
  
"Where are you going to look Ranma?" she asked her voice thick with emotion.  
  
"I have to visit some people before I leave, then I…I don't know, to be honest." He admitted.  
  
"She's really gone isn't she?" Nabiki asked no one in particular. "She's left us, just like Mother, our families slowly being killed off, Mother with Cancer, Akane by that bastard, who's next? What if it's Dad?" She gasped in shock, almost hysterical now. "What if it's Kasumi?"   
  
Just when she was about to return to the blubbering mess she was before she had regained her composure, Ranma walked over to her and took her hands, looking her straight in the eyes.  
  
"I'm going to bring her back Nibiki, trust me when I say that. But I want to bring her back to her family, not a bunch of nervous wrecks, I need you to be strong, if not for me then at least for Her. Would you do that for me Nabiki?"  
  
The girl recomposed herself and then gave Ranma a very brief hug before saying in a voice just above a whisper:  
  
"You owe me for the floor, you know" She gave a very small smile.  
  
Ranma also gave a small smile at seeing Nabiki almost back to normal.  
  
"Keep up that smile and I'll give you a present when I come back with Her. See you in a little while Nabs, I'll try to stay in touch but no promises".  
  
And with that Ranma exited his room, walking downstairs to speak to the remaining Tendos saying his farewells to each in turn.  
  
He left a sleeping Kasumi on the couch, it was probably a better idea to sleep off the sorrow of losing her sister.  
  
He passed a blank faced Soun, staring at the Shogi board. Ranma noticed the empty bottle of alcohol in his hand.   
  
Ranma looked on at the man, pitying him at loosing another member of his family. Ranma walked over to him and placed his hand on the blank-faced man's shoulder.  
  
"Tendo" he said speaking with as much authority as he could, he had to get the old man out of this stupor if he was going to prevent the impending tears and eventually suicide. He could see it in his face, the slump of his shoulders, this was infinitely worse then any depression that Ryouga could possibly experience, it was fortunate Ryouga had disappeared.   
  
"Be Strong Tendo, She will return, I will see to that personally."  
  
"Swear it upon your honour, Saotome." The very small voice that Soun possessed demanded.  
  
"I'll go one better old man, I swear it upon my life, she will return and I will be the one to bring her back."  
  
Soun's depression seemed to lift if only slightly. He threw the empty bottle through the hall, the sound of the glass shattering was accompanied by Soun's own rising to his feet. He walked over to the bathroom, filled the basin with ice cold water and submerged his head in it, bringing it back out, now slightly more sober he turned to Ranma.  
  
"You see that you bring her back, son. We're counting on you."  
  
With that he walked towards his room. But just before he entered the doorway, Ranma spoke up.  
  
"Don't kill the Idiot for what he says while I'm away, he doesn't know any better"  
  
With a nod of his head Soun closed the door to his room and then the house was silent. Silent, of course, except for the muffled sobs that emerged from Nabiki's room. The strangled sound still reached his ears even through whatever she was using to silence them.  
  
Ranma sighed, picked up his pack and walked towards the door. Putting his shoes on, he reached up to the door frame and tapped the panel, as it opened he removed his life savings. It hadn't been overly difficult, concealing the money from certain people, namely his father. But now he would need the money.  
  
And so he set off, looking back only once towards that house that he was sure he wouldn't see in a while.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK   
  
"Seems they took it pretty hard then" Ukyo commented in a nonchalant manner, her voice sounded totally sardonic at the moment.  
  
Ranma gave a small smile.   
  
"After that I went to see the people I mentioned earlier. First up, believe ot or not, was Mousse."  
  
Needless to say Ukyo was completely shocked, Ranma go to Mousse? But…but…that didn't make any sense at all, unless Mousse had something that Ranma wanted. So Ukyo just waited for Ranma to explain. And he did.  
  
"I needed Mousse to teach me the Martial art of Hidden Weaponry, he proclaimed himself a master so I went to him, he's actually pretty good, not quite a master yet but still pretty good."  
  
Ukyo was speechless. The idea of Ranma learning a technique let alone a whole art from someone like Mousse was mind-boggling.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ranma trudged towards the Nekohanten, he realised it was very late but he didn't care, he was setting off tonight, no more delays.  
  
Upon reaching the Nekohanten he quickly scanned for the person he was looking for and found him on the ground floor, in the kitchen, washing dishes.  
  
Ranma silently entered the restaurant, not wanting to alert Shampoo, the old ghoul he didn't mind, he would just lie to her a 'Training Trip' she would understand he had no doubt. But Shampoo would insist on coming with him no matter where he went.  
  
As he approached Mousse he put down the pack and slowly restrained Mousse, ensuring he made no sound by clamping his mouth with his hand.  
  
"Calm down Mousse it's only me, Ranma, I need your help but I'll only let you go if you don't make a noise" Ranma quickly explained in a horse whisper.  
  
Mousse immediately stopped his flailing, it was a miracle nothing in the kitchen was broken. Ranma let go of him keeping him upright.  
  
Mousse turned around and fixed his glasses to his face.   
  
"Ranma Saotome? What are you doing and why do you need my help?"  
  
Thank you Mousse for being direct and to the point!  
  
Ranma's pride screamed at him to stop, what did he think he was doing asking Mousse of all people to help?  
  
Then the memory of the dead girl lying in his arms returned and his pride shut the hell up and shrunk to he size of a pea, it seemed to be repeating the same thing again and again.  
  
'Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry'  
  
"Mousse I need you to- and if you even think of laughing there's going to be pieces of you decorating this place- teach me the Martial art of Hidden weapons"  
  
A simple enough request.  
  
Mousse seemed to see something in Ranma's face and immediately decided that this was neither the time not the place for him to jeer at his enemy, there was something wrong with Ranma or he would never have asked for his help.  
  
Mousse removed the apron around his waist, rolled down his sleeves, and inclined his head slightly.  
  
"Let's get to it then, but not here the old ghoul and Shampoo would never let us work"  
  
So they decided on the park.  
  
Upon learning that this Art required imagination and more then a little of the "Mind over matter" thought process, Ranma was able to make objects disappear into his clothes and then make the same items reappear on command.  
  
Once Ranma had finally mastered the rudimentary understanding of the martial art, he thanked Mousse profusely promising to train with him upon his return, to truly see how well Ranma understood.  
  
Ranma was on his way again.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"So how long did it take you?"   
  
The pair had been walking a fair while now, back in that wasteland of a place they had visited, where Ranma had encountered 'Akane' only to find that it was a creature posing as her.  
  
"About two hours, really basic technique, takes a while to get used to putting stuff away when in fact it disappears altogether."  
  
Ukyo merely grinned.   
  
"Good old Ranma, learning techniques in seconds, that people take lifetimes developing!"  
  
"You're just jealous" he turned his head slightly and stuck his tongue out at her, returning to his childish self again.  
  
"I think anyone would be, anyone trying to learn something anyway"  
  
Ranma merely shrugged his shoulders and continued with his story.  
  
Ukyo learned that the second person he had visited was in fact the diminutive pervert, Happousai.  
  
Fortunately Happy had been out on one of his nightly underwear raids, so Ranma didn't have any trouble looking for the treasured possession.  
  
The Namban Mirror  
  
Ranma had known that Happy had repaired the little ornament; he would need it on his journeys.  
  
"So that's how you got to the Midlands! I was wondering about that."  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
"The Midlands and a whole load of other places"  
  
Then he remembered.  
  
"Ucchan, what did you mean by twelve weeks, when I met you I had only returned for about a day and I haven't done anything other then borrow that apartment a friend lent to me."  
  
Ukyo was slightly confused but decided to continue the conversation for lack of a better thing to do while they were walking.  
  
"Well…just that. It's been about twelve weeks since you left to look for Akane, give or take a few days, I haven't been taking count precisely."  
  
A thoughtful look came over Ranma, one that Ukyo had never seen before, after all, Ukyo's Ranma -the old Ranma- didn't think very often. Only when he absolutely needed to, otherwise he would just leap into things and hope for the best.   
  
"This is really weird Ucchan, I mean it definetly hasn't been twelve weeks…" he trailed off at the end, still partially lost in his thoughts.  
  
"How long has it been for you, Ranma?"  
  
"Just over a year" he replied still thinking.  
  
Ukyo's mouth went dry 'A YEAR? A YEAR? How could it possibly have been a year?'  
  
Ukyo examined Ranma from head to toe for the first time since they had met.  
  
There were no differences, well other then his hair being tucked into the back of his shirt, there were no differences at all. No broadening of his shoulders, no visible increase in muscle mass, no obvious signs of shaving. Nothing!  
  
Suddenly Ranma reached into his black under-shirt and drew out the little mirror.  
  
"You know, I bet its this. I think that this somehow changed time a little or a lot, interesting huh Ucchan?" Ranma said accepting this new occurrence not for the completely astounding thing that it was but a common occurrence.   
  
Then Ukyo chacked herself. It WAS almost a common occurrence. The six boys and girls had together experienced more then a little time distortion by some little trinket.  
  
She shook her head and thanked the Kamis that she hadn't reached insanity yet. She loved her life really. She didn't really have much intention of living a life filled with the things that normal teenagers did: School, Homework, friends, crushes, School parents and of course the ever present school.   
  
There probably weren't many teens who could say that they knew people who were comfortably some of the most powerful fighters in the world and they hadn't even left High school. Yes life was definetly one huge joy ride, especially as long as Ranma was around.  
  
Moments after this thought crossed her she remembered to answer Ranma's almost question, whether rhetorical or not.  
  
"Yes Ranma very interesting."  
  
Ranma just continued to examine the little trinket while walking.  
  
"Oh, and before I forget thank you for staying in touch although it was absolute hell to try and find you"  
  
"Yeah no problem Ucchan, I didn't come by to see you, it being so late and all you had probably already gone to sleep and I didn't want to wake you up just so you could hear that I was leaving, so I thought I had better at least phone very now and then. It wasn't too often I hope, what with the time lapse thing?  
  
"No, no Ranma, hearing your voice was very comforting, knowing for certain that you were alive."  
  
Ranma didn't really know how to respond to that except to say:  
  
"The same goes for you Ucchan, being away from everyone for a year's really lonely. There's something I've been meaning to ask you Ucchan. Where did you hear about where She was. I mean I looked, I really did, but I had her located somewhere that would have taken me a while to learn enough about".   
  
The 180 degree turn of topic wasn't that much of a surprise to Ukyo, Ranma didn't want to seem weak, at least some things were still consistent with Ranma.  
  
"I had a dream, strangely enough, where a woman was speaking to me about a boy who was 'confused about his identity', having 'lost something dear to him' needless to say I thought of you even during the dream. The identity thing wasn't obvious straight away, but then I remembered your curse and the rest was simple. Then she continued and said that 'the warrior would come to seek his prize and carry it from Hell's maws to the place known to him as home even though his prize wouldn't recall his face'. A bit over dramatic if you ask me, but the message was simple enough."  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
"You remember what she looked like?" He asked.  
  
"No. That's what really bugs me I can't remember anything at all other then what she said, if I try my mind seems to wander away from her."  
  
That was when they reached their destination.  
  
Ukyo watched as Ranma's jaw muscles clenched.   
  
The scene was the same. Akane standing about thirty to forty metres away, at the bottom of the hill they were standing on, in the middle of at least twenty to thirty creatures, in the distance Ukyo could see a whole horde of fresh demons on the way.  
  
Ranma watched with eyes radiating barely controlled fury.  
  
He could see her, fending off the demons, but she wasn't doing quite as well as last time, every now and then she would take a hit, but it didn't seem to faze her in the slightest.  
  
Ranma was reminded of the hordes pf boys she had had to deal with for almost a year that was of course before he came along and convinced them that what they were doing was wrong. Unfortunately Ranma wasn't quite as educated as he was now, so his diplomacy was simple and to the point, he used his fists and feet, to argue across the point that their attention was unwanted.   
  
  
  
Ukyo stared at Ranma, waiting for him to make a move, this could after all have been another trick, another ploy by the demons and their lord, what was his name? Insanity? No it was Dementus. That's right.  
  
Ukyo realised she was standing alone on the hill as she watched the dustcloud that was Ranma Saotome rush towards the girl fighting against the demons.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Okay end of Chapter 4  
  
How was it? Any good?  
  
Q&A can be obtained personally at Damian_triste@hotmail.com Pseudoname  
  
I tried to explain at least SOME things in this Chapter, but nowhere near enough, I know (Sorry, Goku hehehe).  
  
Important Point: 1) I have ABSOLUTELY NO INTENTION of leaving this story on hold until I've finished, i.e. it will be finished and it will be by me.  
  
2) I cannot update anytime soon, because I have exams coming, and I REEEEEALLLYYY need to study for them. So anytime free will probably be for sleeping or eating or maybe even studying, yes I know very, very boring but I can't help it. SORRY  
  
However having said this I can promise (depending on my continued existence) that I will start updating again in July whether you want me to or not so please wait until JULY.  
  
  
  
P.S. Look out for my new story (STILL IN JULY). I don't want to ruin it for anybody who may be waiting ( I hope there is someone out there who likes my writing, The reviews are definetly a very positive sign).   
  
I won't tell you anything about it at all but I think it's gonna be a good'un.  
  
Until July this is me signing off.  
  
Bye Bye. 


End file.
